Darkness, Demons, Heaven and Hell Namimori
by niacat2000
Summary: Futa is a 15 year old girl with no family and friends who recognise her as a boy.. That all changes as an assassin takes her away from her old life as a request from a certain Baby Hitman. Now she has been trained how to fight and meets new people, But a certain prefect gets closer and wants to "bite her to death".. Hibari x OC
1. Chapter 1: who is she!

**Hey this is my first fanfiction so please don't give me too much bad critisizm and my spelling is a bit off too so sorry and also i have up to chapter 5 ready and the rest do come in at one point. oh yeah if any characters are OOC i'm sorry.. :( anyway =^._.^= Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own MY Futa Ka-Ryu, Crystal (heavens darkness), Ricky and Carl.**

Chapter 1 - Who is she?

Futa was running to a local jewellers when there was a scream. She ran faster to see what it was. As the youngest detective at age 15 Futa wasn't trusted with many cases, even though she could handle them, and had to just patrol and interview.

Another scream. Then another. Then a gun shot.

She finally made it to the jewellers. As she glanced around she noticed nothing was any different than usual on the outside, apart from it being quiet, closed, dark and the smell of death reeking from inside the shop. So when she did walk in nothing had been stolen, but on the ground, there was a man, about in his late 40's with his throat sliced and laying in a puddle of crimson liquid, and two women, one with long blonde hair and another with mid-length black hair, on the ground beside him, with knife markings on their heads and stomachs. Futa ran outside and that's when she saw her. She looked about 14 with long blonde hair down to her hips and was wearing a black zip top, black jeans, and a few belts with things she couldn't make out. He could see a few shades of red in her eyes, mostly crimson. She looked down at Futa and she froze. Futa had no idea what to do. Running was not an option. Fight? Not a chance. So she just stood there. Waiting.

The girl turned and ran away hopping across all the buildings with ease, and that's when she started running to the police station.

* * *

Anywhere she goes, no-one knows that she's a girl because her name and hair and features, she didn't have any visible features to show she was a girl so everyone has always assumed she was a boy. She didn't disagree because she was a tomboy after all, and she acted like a boy a lot. No-one would know and probably wouldn't believe her of she showed them. Futa didn't like it when girls asked her out though, because hello she is one! so she hasn't ever had a boyfriend, except when she was 3 but that didn't really count, and didn't see the point in love.

She got there she was greeted by her friend at the front desk.

"Hey there Futa"

"Hey Rick, where's Carl?"

"Carl? He's in his office" Then she quickly ran off up the stairs.

"Seeya Futa!" Futa just ignored him. She got to her best friend Carl's office and threw the door open.

"CARL!"

"Wah!" He was on the ground, shocked 'probably from my outburst from when I walked in' she thought then she noticed the cat on carls head.

"Carl..?"

"Oh, hey Futa.." he said with a weak smile

"Why is there a cat on your head?" Just then he stood up and put the cat on his desk like it was a disease.

"I-I. Uh. You scared me!"

"Don't blame me!"

"But it was you!"

"Urgh! Never mind that! I need some files"

"Sure but what kind of files"

"Ones on kid to early teen murderers, mainly girls"

"Quite a strange interest you got there Futa-boy, although I ain't one to judge your obsessions, but you know that's called–" **BAM!** And then Carl was on the floor with a red ruler mark on his face. Futa stood glaring at him, with a steal ruler clutched tightly in her hand an a completely red face from embarrassment. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THA—"

"I still need the files.. And not for that reason.."

"Well if you guys went out I guess it'd be fine considering you guys are only a year or 2 apart.. Probably.. I forgot your age Futa! Hah!"

"Carl... I'm getting impatient.."

"Oh right! Alrighty then, I will get them to your desk ASAP! aright Futa"

"Hn" And with that she left. Futa walked to her office and grabbed a coffee while she was passing the break room. She walked into her office and sat down, and just then Carl came running in with 20 files and 8 piles of paper, 50sheet per pile, then dumped them in front of her.

"Hn. Thanks"

"No problem Futa, but, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want these files?"

"I have my reasons, now please leave me to work Carl" Futa looked through the top file and found nothing, then the next, then the next, and so on, but she couldn't find anything until she fell asleep. When Ricky came in he noticed Futa fast asleep and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Futa pal, it's 4am, go home"

"N...No...m..must...girl...jewellers..." And then she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: what a coincidence

**Sorry this is a short chapter but the next one's longer so sorry :( if you like/dislike this please tell me.. Disclaimer: i don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! just my OC'a.. sorry for any OOC's.. **

Chapter 2 - What a coincidence?!

"Jacob!"

"Jacob! get back here!"

"No way Dad!"

"Jacob! get back here now!"

"U can't get me!"

"Hey Carl"

"Oh hey Futa! Little help here?!"

"Jacob c'mere" Jacob walked to Futa and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. She melted. She'd always had a sweet spot for small animals and Jacob was considered a small animal.

"I didn't mean it.. It's daddy's fault.."

"Oh I know.. I know... Wait WHAT?! WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Jacob just laughed at her.

"Jacob go back to your father! And behave!"

"Ok Futa-sama!" Jacob then ran to his father and into his house and Futa joined them. She hung her coat up into a peg and took of her boots and put them on the rug then made her way into the living room and sat down onto one of the couches.

"So Futa, what were the files about? Why did you want them, and did you get the information you were looking for?"

"Well as I said I have my reasons and no, sadly I didn't, but I will soon enough, I'm sure of it Carl". Carl smirked at her.

"I hope so because your turned into a bloody vampire staying up all night!". The two just laughed.

"Well I'd better be off. Gotta get the paperwork done sometime don't I"

"Ah, your right, well, see ya Futa!"

"Hn" She slipped her boots back on and carried her coat, stepping out the door and closing it behind her. Futa glanced around and noticed something peculiar. She stared for a few moments when she finally realised it was a small girl, about 4 years old, hiding in the dumpster. She quickly checked to make sure the road was clear and walked over to the dumpster. Futa lifted the lid and took her out. She was sleeping. She had short, black hair and a small flowery summer dress on with her hair pleated. She looked so cute. She started to walk when she heard a bang and when she turned around she saw her. The girl from before. Staring at her again.

"What do you want?!" She walked towards Futa and took the little girl. "Hey where are you–"

"taking her home.."

The girl ran off before she could protest so she ran to the police station and went to the front desk.

"Ricky!"

"What's up Futa?" Futa told him everything that had happened. With a stern expression Ricky nodded and went to the phone then after a while put it down after explaining everything.

"Police forces are looking into it"

"Hn, thanks Ricky" Then Futa went to her desk to continue with the work. Although she couldn't get the girls stern face out of her mind.. 'What did she want? And why did she take the girl?!'


	3. Chapter 3: Run from Heaven and Darkness

**Sorry they don't meet them here they do in the next chapter so its all goooooooood ;) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KHR characters or KHR itself, only my OC's and sorry for OOC's **

Chapter 3 - Running from Heaven, Hiding from Darkness.

Futa was at yet another murder scene, for the 9th time this week, and was looking around and yet again! There she was, she always was there and always gets away. Not thinking, she ran after her, only to discover she was too slow, she turned a corner and the girl was gone. 'URGH! I LOST HER AGAIN! STUPID STUPID IDEOT!' And so, yet again, Futa trudged back to the station.

* * *

Futa got back to her office she was looking around for something to do when her boss came in.

"Ka-Ryu? Are you in here?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, you can have the rest of the night off"

"Thank you sir"

"That is all"

"Hn" Futa smirked when her boss couldn't see her anymore. Then she began to walk down the halls until finally she came to the front desk and doors.

"Seeya Futa! You got the night of?"

"Mhm"

"Well seeya, have fun!"

"Hn" Futa walked out the doors and began to walk through alleys. After walking around for about 2 hours a dark shadowy figure appeared in front of her. Then they stepped out of the shadows and it was her!

"You.." she smirked.

"What's your na—" She was cut off by a hand round her neck pushing her against a wall. Her grip was tight and in her hand, wait, was that a GRENADE?!

"W–What are u doing with that?!" She just smirked wider.

"U–Um, Erm, I—"

"darkness"

"What?"

"Heavens darkness"

"Um..."

"My name"

"Oh.."

"And Now I have to have a little ''discussion'' with you.." She grinned "..Miss Futa Ka-Ryu" She was so shocked that she said that that she didn't say anything for about 10-15mins. Then it hit her, and I'm not talking about an idea, no, a rock hit her head.

"OW!"

"FUTA!"

"CARL?!"

"Get away!" He threw another rock. Then she pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him. As soon as Futa saw that gun she got a sudden burst in confidence because she punched the girl in the head and she dropped Futa missing her shot at Carl by millimetres. But right then she shot Carl in the shoulder an he cried out in pain. Futa stared at the blood pouring from her best friends shoulder in shock as Carl gripped his wound tighter in pain.

"CARL!"

"R...Run.. F...Futa..."

She must have not wanted witnesses because she grabbed Futa's arm and ran up the side of the building! Then she carried her over her shoulder and ran, fast, Leaping over buildings and she was able to see the whole city! It was so beautiful. The city lights were bright against the nights starry sky and Futa could almost feel her eyes twinkling in delight. He would never tell anyone that mind you. He was too stubborn. Just then she put him down, looked her over, and then stared at her. Then nodded.

"You will become my assistant in assassination or I will destroy you, deal?" Futa swallowed a lump in her throat and hesitated before speaking.

"...D-Deal..." She said shakily. She smirked and carried her out of town and into an open space.

"I can walk you know!" Then she put Futa down and walked. As the sun hit her she turned and looked to the side, making her face light up and her hair and eyes sparkle, she was prettier than Futa thought she could ever be. Just then she looked at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" Futa looked away. She actually looked at her when she was starring.

"What should I call you because calling you 'Heavens Darkness' isn't gonna work" she ignored her. They walked for a while in silence. Then Futa decided to break the ice.

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Wow I'm 15!"

"I know"

"Oh.." And with that she was quiet. She kept walking and eventually came to a stop, only to jump up onto a high rock and look down at Futa. Again the sun setting was making her look like an angel. And Futa felt a little embarrassed that she was the opposite to her. He looked away.

"Crystal-sama"

"What?"

"Crystal, you can call me Crystal-sama"

"Ok!" And then she smiled and she smiled back. Then she jumped down and they kept walking.

"Hey crystal-sama? Where did you live?"

"America"

"But where in America?"

"I'm not sure.. I had to live in a research facility. They did all sorts of tests on my and now I can do things no one else can. So abilities come with a price. I didn't have any parents that I knew of"

"Wow, so who raised you?"

"The doctors and medical scientists. But it was more of tests then raising me"

"That's horrible"

"Hn"

"Well I don't think I could stand seeing that" then she was quiet. Futa thought she hurt her, and she was worried. So she hugged her to her own surprise as well as hers. She threw her off and glared at her. If looks could kill Futa would have died then and there. She was surprised that she fell over and turned away.

"Sleep"

"What?"

"Stop asking questions and sleep"

"...0k" she lay down and turned away. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't help thinking about everything that happened. Carl, Crystals sad story about no family, being tested on as an experiment. It's upsetting..

"Hey crystal-sama?"

"Hn?"

"I know how you feel.."

"Hn. I doubt that very much.."

"I don't mean about the experiments and stuff I mean about not having family.."

"..."

"..."

Awkward.

"How would you?"

"When I was 2 my parents died in a car crash.. As a result I was put to an orphanage because I didn't have any other family.. My parents were both orphans so I guess it was fait.. Heh.. Well.. I witnessed my parents die before my eyes when the car slammed into that truck.. I was lonely that for 7 years I wouldn't speak to anyone and I would ignore anyone that came near me.."

"Hn.."

"Yeh–Eh, Um, So... What do u like and dislike? Heheh"

"..."

"Sorry.."

"Weaklings, people who think they're better than anyone else..Ice Cream, annoying children.."

"What?"

"That's what I dislike..."

"Oh...I don't like people who think they're better than anyone else, people who judge anyone on their looks, bullies, noisy places and football..or swimming..." Futa was in deep thought and didn't notice her eyes staring at her.

"I like weapons, horror films, blood, screams, fish.. And cakes"

"Hm.. Ok... I like computer games like halo and resident evil and assassins creed, I also like violent comics and video games, I like the colour silver and I like Japanese food!"

"Hn, Well lets sleep now"

"ok! night"

"Hn, night"And with that Futa was out like a light..


	4. Chapter 4: New Info, New Faces

**Yaay! they finally meet them! ok no more spoilers! Disclaimer: I don't own KHR only my OC's sorry bout the OOC's if there is any.. :/ **

Chapter 4 - New info, new faces...

They walked in silence most of the time. It had been a month since they had set off to wherever they where going and Futa had no idea what to say. What to do. How to think. Act. Speak. Move. She hardly slept and almost never ate. She was beginning to resemble a twig...

She didn't say much but Crystal knew she was nervous. Although. she don't like to talk. This is too awkward.

"Are you ok Ka-Ryu?"

"Uh yeh why? And just call me Futa"

"Fine Futa-Chan, and your looking a little thin"

"Says you! Your skinny with soft skin and beautiful crimson eyes and long flowing blonde hair and the way you can move around so easily and don't care what people think about you!" As soon as she said that she covered her mouth with her hands with widened eyes...

"Sorry.. Crystal-sama..."

"It's fine.. thanks"

"U-Uh y-your w-welcome.. Where are we going anyway?"

"Japan.. We're almost there.. Just about another half a mile.."

"Ok.."

* * *

Another mile later they were standing in front of a large house and there was a lot of noise coming from it.

Crystal walked up and knocked on the door and a nice looking lady answered it.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" She beamed.

"Hn, I'm here to see Tsunayoshi Sawada and Reborn.. Are they presently in the home if so would it be possible to speak to them for a moment?" Futa gaped at her. 'So formal?!'

"Oh hai they're here, come in, come in!.."

"Hn" Then she caught sight of Futa and she was shaking in her boots.

"He's with me ma'am"

"Oh wonderful! Come on in!"

"Arigato ma'am"

"Hai!" They stepped into the house and sat down on the couch. Crystal waited patiently and Futa was fidgeting, the fight training did not help with her nerves.

"Tsuna-kun! Reborn-sama! Your friends are here!" Then a bunch of people came down the stairs.

"Tenth! Who's these bastards?! You know 'em?!"

"Gokudera-Kun! Be polite!"

"Sorry tenth.." The one known as Gokudera snarled and a black haired boy behind him laughed, getting shouted at and called baseball freak. There was a baby in a suit and hat with a lizard on it sitting on the small boy with the spiked hair, that defies any laws in gravity, and the huge eyes called ''tenth''. Standing next to him was one with white hair and a smiling face. There was 2 kids, one boy with a huge Afro and a cow patterned onesie on and one girl with a pigtail and looked Chinese chasing him shouting ''LAMBO!'' Over and over. Just then Crystal stood up and walked in front of them and Futa followed. She turned to the spiked haired boy and bowed.

"Hello Tsunayoshi Sawada-sama I am Heavens Darkness and Reborn has called me here to assist in something for you"

"E-Eh! U-Um O-Ok T-Thanks B-But just call me T-Tsuna.."

"As you wish Tsuna-sama"

"U-Uhm.. N-No need f-for the s-sama"

"Hn, Tsuna-Kun"

"H-Hai.."

"Hn.."

"Hey tenth! Who's the weird guy behind her?!" Gokudera shouted to Tsuna and Crystal looked behind just remembering Futa. She pushed her forward.

"Introduce yourself"

"Sorry Crystal-sama"

"Hn"

"Oh right I'm Futa Ka-Ryu nice to meet you Sawada-sama!" Futa bowed and Tsuna stares in shock.

"Uh Um nice t-to meet y-you too.. Um.. Y-You can call m-me Tsuna t-too Ka-Ryu-Kun"

"Hm.. Ok Tsuna-Kun! U can just call me Futa"

"Ok Futa-Kun!" Then Tsuna was kicked in the face by reborn.

"H-Hey! Reborn! W-What was that for?!"

"You forgot to introduce your guardians!" Futa's smile brightened as Reborn spoke of the guardians, Futa was very interested in meeting new people.

"R-Reborn—"

"No good-Tsuna! Introduce them!"

"H-Hai.. Um.. Futa-Kun, Darkness-sama, this is Yamamoto the rain guardian" he gesture to the happiest one with the black hair and the baseball freak nickname. "Hi there I'm Yamamoto takeshi!" "Hi Yamamoto-Kun" "Gokudera the storm guardian" the one with the hair that resembles an octopus lazily waves a hand "Onii-san or ryohei the sun guardian" the one that looked like his head was a lawn and his eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and he punched the air above him screaming. "HELLO TO THE EXTREME!" Futa jerked a little. "the other are not here right now.. But they are Chrome/Mukuro the mist guardian and Hibari-san is the cloud guardian.."

"Cool!"

"Haha your funny Futa-Kun!"

"Hi! Hah! Ur funny too Yamamoto-Kun!"

"No good-Tsuna is the 10th boss of Vongola and the sky ring weilder!"

"That's cool!"

"Well everyone should go. It's late" Then crystal came back after talking to reborn.

"Futa, you will be staying in tsuna's and I will be leaving for Italy for about 6 months.. You must stay here and listen to reborn and do as he wishes as well as what sawada-kun wants.. I will be leaving now.." Futa ran an hugged crystal tightly and crystal didn't object but in fact she hugged back. Then she kissed Futa's cheek and everyone in the room, not including reborn, lambo or Ipin, blushed. Futa smiled and waved as she left then she tuned round only to be greeted by a load of blushing/completely red faces.

"You will be attending Namimori middle-school tomorrow.."

"Ok reborn!"

* * *

Futa ran after Tsuna, they were going to be late, and that won't bode well with Hibari. 'No were late!' Tsuna thought. As soon as they got to the school it was empty and Futa checked her watch.

"We're late by 10 minuites"

"Uh oh.. We have to sneak in now Futa-Kun.."

"Ok" Tsuna looked left and right every few seconds, terrified. Futa walked watching the sky.

"Stop right there herbivores" They both stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?" The raven haired boy asked gesturing towards Futa.

"I'm Futa Ka-Ryu, I'm new here, who are you?"

"Hibari kyoya, I'll bite you to death for being late herbivore being late is against the rules—"

"Yes but it's only 10 mins and how can you bite someone to death and I'm not a herbivore because I eat meat so I'm a carnivore.. And I'm guessing your a omnivore from the veggies I can smell in your breath.."

Hibari suddenly whipped out his Tonfas and went for Tsuna. "HIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as Hibari hit him in the gut and he flew back into a tree.

"Your next herbivore"

"Nope omnivore"

"I'm a carnivore" he growled.

"Too bad I guess we both are then"

"Shut up" and with that he ran and swung his tonfa across to Futa's head only to have it swing back and hit his own face. Then silence. Hibari and Tsuna were shocked that Futa dodged. Everyone in the school was watching from the Windows. Then Futa started laughing a lot. Hibari growled and everyone's faces went pale for Futa. Hibari ran over and slice all over with his tonfa's as Futa dodged easily then she smirked.

"My turn Hibari" Then faster than anyone's eyes could see Futa swiped her foot up and kicked Hibari across the head making him fall over with a bleeding nose, a black eye and a very sore head.

"Herbivore..." Hibari smirked and everyone flinched except Futa "Your good.."

"Not too bad yourself Vampire" then Hibari frowned. "What? You bite people don't you?" Then a fast and unexpected blow hit Futa in the gut and she coughed up blood.

"Stupid herbivore"

"Vampire that wasn't nice!"

"Hn" Futa then flip-kicked Hibari in the gut then leapfrog kicked him it the back and roundhouse kicked him in the face then punched him under the jaw making him cough blood and fly backwards into a tree. Then Hibari threw Futa through a tree making her cut open her leg. Futa gritted her teeth in pain and Hibari smirked. He then kicked Futa in the jaw bruising it.

"Hn, weak herbivore"

"Go to hell Hibari kyoya" Futa growled and grabbed Hibari by the shirt collar and her eyes turned a completly white state as her hands glowed and her jet black hair waved and the tips of her bangs turned white. She hesitated remembering something that Crystal had told her.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_There was ground split and rocks broken but around there was trees and flowers in the field. All the birds had fled and were now in hiding. Futa was panting on all fours while Crystal was smiling happily panting slightly._

_"You have gotten a lot better and can now use 'that' but do not use it unless necessary because it has the ability to kill you and your opponent if not used correctly..."_

_"Alright Crystal"_

_"Now lets get training"_

_"Hai"_

_-FASHBACK OVER-_

Futa dropped Hibari and her eyes were back to their normal purple colour instead of they're pure white state as her hair went back to black and stopped moving. Her hands went normal and she was breathing heavily. Everyone including Hibari and Tsuna was confused, shocked and didn't move.

"You made me late for class.. Hibari Kyoya.." Futa said in a low depressed voice.. Sounding the opposite of her normal cheery voice.. As she stalked off towards her new class Hibari grew suspicious and walked to the Reception Office. But not before shouting about not to crowd to the 'herbivores' or he'll 'bite them to death' as he says.

* * *

In the classroom Futa walked to the front of the class.

"We have a new transfer student, Futa-Kun please introduce yourself"

"My names Futa Ka-Ryu but everyone can call me Futa.. I'm from Scotland and I like video games and cookies. Oh and I don't like bullies so if I see a bully I will personally beat an apology out of them..."

"A-Alright please sit at the back behind Yamamoto Takeshi Futa-Kun, Yamamoto raise your—" before the teacher could Futa has already gotten to her seat and Yamamoto laughed at the teachers expression as Futa stared out the window.

"Hey Futa!"

"Hn, hey"

"Alright if Pi is 3.14 and r is the radius..." The teachers voice was tuned out to Futa as she fell asleep in her arms. Futa was asleep and Yamamoto was laughing as the teacher was pushing Futa to wake her up, Tsuna was panicking and Gokudera was shouting.

"Futa"

"Futa!"

"FUTA!"

"WHA?!" Futa screamed as she fell off her chair and rubbed her eyes.

"Futa Ka-Ryu just because your new doesn't mean you can sleep through my class! If your not going to listen then get out of my class!" Then to everyone's surprise Futa stood up and lifted her school bag. "Where do you think your going?!"

"Out of your class. I'm not gonna listen to you cause this is child's math so I'm leaving class"

"Futa! Get back here!" Futa slid open the door and bumped into someone. She looked up to see none other than Hibari Kyoya at the door.

"Where do you think your going herbivore?"

"I'm leaving because this math is chilling and the teacher stated that if I wasn't going to listen and I was going to sleep I should just get out of her classroom so I am"

"Hn, no your not herbivore"

"Yes I am Vaaampire~" Hibari's expression darkened and everyone in the room except Futa and Hibari paled and moved away.

"I'll bite you to death"

"No thanks" Futa stated as she turned and went to her seat again.

"Hn, afraid?"

"No I just don't want to kill you and myself Hibari Kyoya, thanks for the warm up before by the way.." He just growled and left. Everyone stares at Futa in shock.

"F-Futa-Kun, please a-answer the q-question on the b-board.."

"Fine to show how easy this is"

"Tsk! Stupid airhead! You can't. Answer that!"

"On the contrary Gokudera-Kun" Futa stated as he walked to the board. "Pi... Hm.."

"Ha, told you!"

"Futa-Kun, what is Pi?"

"The number pi or "π" if you wish to use the symbol is a mathematical constant that is the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter, and is approximately equal to 3.14159. It has been represented by the Greek letter "π" since the mid-18th century, though it is also sometimes written as pi. π is an irrational number, which means that it cannot be expressed exactly as a ratio of two integers such as 22/7 or other fractions that are commonly used to approximate π consequently, its decimal representation never ends and never settles into a permanent repeating pattern. The digits appear to be randomly distributed, although no proof of this has yet been discovered. π is a transcendental number which is a number that is not the root of any nonzero polynomial having rational coefficients. The transcendence of π implies that it is impossible to solve the ancient challenge of squaring the circle with a compass and straight-edge." Everyone in the class stares in shock then looked at the teacher.

"C-C-Correct" Then the whispers broke out saying things like "Futa-Kun is so smart!" And "How did he know that?!". Futa just "hmph"ed and walked back to her desk.

* * *

RING!

Lunch bell. Futa stood up then Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna walked over.

"Hey Futa-Kun would u like to eat lunch with us on the roof?"

"Sure" So they made their way to the roof.

"Can I put my music on?"

"Sure!"

"Better not be stupid pop singers!"

"Gokudera-Kun, be nice, I wouldn't really want that either but it's Futa's choice.."

"Well it's Paramore..."

"WHAT?!" And then Gokudera jumped over and pinned Futa to the floor with huge eyes. She blushed and Tsuna spat out his food in shock and Yamamoto laughed. The music was already playing as everyone stared. The song was ''Let The Flames Begin by Paramore''.

"I was wrong! You have good taste in music!"

"G-Gokudera, p-please get o-off.." Then Gokudera blushed and got off. He screamed at Yamamoto to stop laughing and called him baseball freak. Tsuna tried to calm them down and Futa just laughed.

"Be quiet herbivores.."

"HHHIIIIIIEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN?!"

"Hn, your too noisy, I'll bite you to death"

"Haha hey H-Hibari" Yamamoto laughed nervously and Gokudera grunted.

"Vampire?!" Hibari's head snapped into the direction of the voice.

"Herbivore..." Futa got up and went for the door but Hibari threw one of his tonfa's at her, harder than he meant, and she tripped when it hit her head and she didn't make any sound as she fell of the roof. When she hit the ground she was in a puddle of blood and unconscious.

"FUTA-KUN!" Tsuna screamed as they all looked over the edge. Hibari was sitting in the same spot, shocked. They turned to him very angry. He ran out the door down to where she was as well as the rest of them. Then Tsuna called an ambulance and Hibari lifted he into a sitting position. The school doctor was ordered out and looked her over, at first shamal refused because she was a "boy" as he thought but then saw her state and agreed.

"He's breathing somehow but is close to death, he may be able to survive it" Tsuna sighed in relief. Everyone was scared and worried. "What happened for him to fall of the roof?"

"..." Tsuna and Yamamoto stayed silent as did Hibari. Gokudera decided to speak.

"Well we were on the roof and Hibari was sleeping but we didn't notice but he woke up at us laughing and threatened to ''bite us to death'' then Futa tried to leave but as he was Walkin' to the door and H—mmpphhhhh!" Tsuna had covered Gokudera's mouth for Hibari's safety and he continued the story.

"And Hibird started singing then Futa started to whistle along to the song and he slipped and tumbled off the roof"

"Hm.. But there's a tonfa mark on his head.." Then Hibari stepped in.

"We fought this morning and I hit him in the head.."

"Ah ok"

"Hn." Then there was the ambulance sirens outside..


	5. Chapter 5: New Tricks and New Secrets

**5th Chapters up! lalala! Disclaimer: I don't own khr, just my OC's and sorry for any OCC'ness :)**

Chapter 5: New Tricks and New Secrets

Futa woke up in a room that smelt funny with medication. the room was white and very clean and Futa was in pain everywhere. Then she realised where she was. 'The hospital' she thought as she looked over to see Reborn and a boy about 20 years old beside her bed.

"Ah Futa-Kun your awake"

"Mhm Reborn.." Then she turned to the other boy and looked at him realising he was staring at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't told you yet have I?"

"Um, no"

"I'm Dino Calavonia"

"Oh.. Bucking horse Dino?"

"Hehe.. Yeh" 'hm.. That dino huh?.. Interesting'

"How do you feel Futa?"

"A bit better"

"Good because you can leave now.."

"How long have I been here?"

"2 and a half weeks"

"WHAT?!" Futa literally jumped out the bed and then looked down at herself. She was wearing one of the horrible hospital gowns.

"Lets go Futa-Kun"

"No freakin' way! I look like I just escaped a mental house!" Dino just laughed and handed her a bag of clothes. "Oh.. Thanks.."

"No problem!"

Futa left the room and got changed into black jeans and a black T-Shirt that said ''Bring Me The Horizon'' in white lettering on it and had a white snake printed along it. She had on Black high-tops with red stripes along them. She stepped out and followed Reborn and Dino home to Tsuna's house. Tsuna and everyone else was home because it was Sunday afternoon.

* * *

"Futa-Kun!" Tsuna shouted as Futa walked in the door. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyoko (from who Futa saw in class as well as her friend known as haru), Haru, and the other Futa who was back from Italy where here as well as basil Mama-Sawada and somehow Hibari!?.

"Hey..." Then Futa got a hug from Mamma-Sawada, Lambo, Ipin, Kyoko and Haru.

"Don't be so reckless next time Futa-Kun! Be careful where you step!"

"H-Hai.. But wait it was H—"

"Ka-Ryu" Hibari interupted. Everyone was shocked he said her name. "Come outside a minuite.."

"H-Hai..." Hibari walked outside and Futa followed as well as Tsuna but Hibari glared at Tsuna.

"Alone. No other herbivores. I won't hurt him"

"O-Ok H-Hibari-San.." Then they walked round the side of the house so no-one could see them.

"U-Um H-Hibari.. I-I—"

"Sorry" .Shock. Hibari looked genuinely sorry that he almost killed her by doing that on the roof.

"H-Hibari.. It's ok... And I won't tell anyone it was you.."

"Thank you"

"Y-Yeh" Futa wasn't used to this. It was weird. Then Futa started to walk back when he pulled her back by the wrist and said "And I won't tell if u don't tell" before leaving. Futa walked back into the house.

"Futa-Kun! Did he hurt you?! Where is he?!"

"No Tsuna he... Apologised..." She mumbled the last part so only Tsuna could hear.

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEE?! HE ACTUALLY APOLOGISED?!" Everyone froze. Shocked.

"Ssshhh!"

"How did u get him to do that?!"

"I-I don't know.. It was p-pretty bad.. I guess"

"Hmm.. True.."

"I'm going to bed.. I'm tired.. Thank you for the party.."

"No problem, goodnight" Futa walked up to bed and flopped down onto it then fell straight asleep.. School tomorrow..


	6. Chapter 6: Hibird and The Varia

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR only my OC's sorry for any OCCness but I can't write Fran somehow.**

**Chapter 6: Hibird and the Varia.**

It's been a week since Futa got back to school and today is Tuesday, the birds were soaring and the trees and flowers were blooming, the sky was bright blue and Futa was walking through the gates of school 45 minutes early. She walked around and started whistling the Namimori tune. Suddenly she heard a bird singing the tune too and when she put her hand out it landed on her finger.

"Hello there, what's your name?"

"Hibird!"

"Hn, Hibird hu? Well who looks after you Hibird?"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Hm.." Futa moved and lay across the ground with Hibird on her finger and smiled at him.

"Toreiru Namimori sono midoriŌkikunai chīsakunai"

"Nami wa saikōdesuTsuneni fuhenKappatsu katsu yūkan'na~"

""No wa, issho ni utatte mimashou Namimori chūgakkō!"" Futa and Hibird sang together and laughed. Hibird then started nuzzling Futa where she is tickly and she broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Haha!, Hibird!... Haha!... Stop!... Haha!... Ngh!... Hahaha!... Gyahahaha!.. Heh!... S-Stop!.. Haha!.." Hibari could hear her and walked to the door without looking at her.

"Public displays of affection are not allowed on school gro—" he stopped and stated wide eyed at what he saw. Futa Ka-Ryu and Hibird laughing and Hibird tickling Futa. Hibari stood watching for a while.

"Hibird? Futa?"

"Hibari!~" Hibird flew around Hibari and started singing the Namimori anthem.

"Toreiru Namimori sono midoriŌkikunai chīsakunai" Then Hibird looked over to Futa wanting her to sing the next bit. She understood and started to sing too.

"Nami wa saikōdesuTsuneni fuhenKappatsu katsu yūkan'na"

""No wa, issho ni utatte mimashou Namimori chūgakkō!"" They San the last bit together again and laughed. Hibari smirked and Hibird nestled in Futa's black hair and slept.

"Eh.. Hi, Hibari.."

"Hn, hey"

"What.. Um.. Are you doing.. Uh.. Here?.."

"I always come here early.. Why are you here herbivore.."

"I walked too fast.."

"Hn, yeh.." Hibari turned round and walked to the doors. "Meet me in the reception room at lunch today.. Don't miss it"

"...Um...Ok.." Hibari then he left for the reception room.

* * *

Hibari walked into the reception room and opened the door.

"Ciaossu Hibari"

"Baby... What are you doing here?"

"I have some advice"

"Hn, don't need it" Hibari walked over and sat down on the leather chair behind his desk.

"It's worth while... Just watch Futa Ka-Ryu carefully, he's not what he seems.. He has a few dark secrets that would benefit you to know"

"Hn, tell me then.."

"Nope, you can find out yourself" Then Reborn hopped out the window and left. Hibari just say in his chair thinking, wondering, and confused.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Futa got up and walked out the classroom only to be bombarded with a big group of girls asking her lots of questions. Ever since Futa survived the "accident" she has been popular. Something she didn't want to be. She hated being popular because she hate to be crowded by lots of people. A few is fine but not this many.

"Futa -Kun your so brave! Would you like to eat lunch with us?!"

"No thank you I have to be somewhere but maybe another day"

"Where do you have to be?" One girl asked with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Just somewhere I'd rather not share the details about it to anyone, Sorry" 'wow! Nosey much?!'

"Bye" Futa walked off and as soon as she was out of sight she ran to the reception room. As soon as she got there, not even sweating or breathing heavily at all, she knocked on the door.

"Hn, come in" Futa opened the door and walked in. She stood in front of his desk and looked at him.

"What did you want me for Hibari?"

"You may now go in the roof as we has added railings to it"

"Hn, ok thanks!" Futa turned and started walking out the door but something tugged her wrist and pulled her onto the couch. She was thrown into it and the door was slammed shut and locked at the hands of none other than Hibari. He walked over and pinned her to the couch with a tonfa to her neck and face so close she could smell the tea in his breath. His legs stopped her kicking and he had her arms pinned above her head with the other tonfa.

"The baby that goes be the name of Reborn said your hiding a few things and they would benefit to me.. Tell me what they are.."

"No"

"What?"

"Are you deaf I said no!" Hibari was a little shocked at her outburst and his eyes widened slightly before narrowing again.

"Tell me!" He growled as he dug the tonfa into her neck.

"No!"

"Hm.. Was it that thing you did before.. Or was it your gender?.." She gasped. He smirked.

"How did you know?!"

"Well I only noticed when you were. Singing with Hibird. Your singing voice is the same as a girls voice I listen too"

"Oh.." Hibari then leaned in and put his nose against Futa's and smirked. "You made me feel a herbivorous emotions" Then she blushed and he moved back a little. "Hn, now what's your other secret.. The one with your eyes, hair and hands?"

"I...um..it's a..um..rare power.. It's like the dying will flames but only one person has it every generation.. Once I die someone else will inhabit it but only the one that is in the same familagia as the first one.. and it takes years and years to find another thats born thats right to inhabit one.. There was only one of this kind of flame in the beginning and it's the most dangerous to master.. There has only every been one guardian that had this flame and it was the very first one.. Farquhar was the first guardian of this

flame..."

"Hn, what's the flame and guardian called?"

"The moon flame.. And the moon guardian.."

"Hn.." He finally got off her and walked to his leather chair. "You can leave now.."

"O-Ok.. Please don't tell anyone about.. That.."

"Hn, I won't.."

"Thanks"

"Hn" Then Futa left leaving Hibari alone. 'Why do I have a strange feeling in my heart about this girl.. Hn, stupid herbivore..'

* * *

Futa walked home and as soon as she stepped in the door Gokudera ran and shook her as Tsuna 'HIIIEEE'd and Yamamoto laughed a little worry in his eyes and voice.

"You made the tenth worry!"

"What's going on?"

"Futa-Kun! Are you ok?! Has anyone tried to hurt you?! Where's the Varia?!" Tsuna asked frantically.

"Hm? Varia? You mean the stupid long haired shark, the fallen prince, the gay weirdo, the scar face, the mini mind tricker and the umbrella freak?"

"Y-Yeh.."

"Nope haven't seen them.."

"Futa! They're looking for you!"

"Hn, why? I'll go find them if you want" Futa stated as she turned round and opened the door only to be met with the face of squallo. "Hn, hey stupid long haired shark"

"Hoi! Futa! Long time no see!"

"Hn, yeh"

"C'mon were going, voi!" He shouted as he grabbed Futa and lifted her over his shoulder. Behind him was Xanxus, Bel, Lussuria, Levi and Fran.

"Ushishishishishi, princess you must come with us for a while, we missed you"

"Princess? Futa's a boy"

"No Tsuna, Ushishishi, you haven't to—" Bel was shut up by Futa's foot in his face. Then she punched squallo's face making him fall backwards and drop her. She knocked out Lussuria and Levi with one kick. Fran then used an illusion to trap her in a huge cage but she distracted him while getting out of the illusion. She beat up Fran then her eyes went white and the tips of her bangs went white. Her hands were glowing with white fire and her hair was flowing with light around her. Reborn's face darkened as he knew what was happening. Xanxus realised something bad is happening when he saw reborn and then thought about it. 'No.. No that can't happen!.. NO!..'

"Crap! RUN!" Xanxus got up from the ground and tried to run but he fell and then couldn't move. Hibari was walking by when he noticed and stared from across the street. "Futa.. Stop... You know what could happen.. You could die and so could everyone else here.." Futa turned and looked at Reborn and the flames got bigger. She closed her fists and eyes tightly then fell to her knees. Hibari suddenly ran over and stopped at the gate to Tsuna's house. Futa fell and passed out. Hibari lifted her up and walked towards Tsuna's door where everyone else was, wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Herbivore, I'm putting him on your couch. Move" Tsuna immediately moved and went to get a pillow and a blanket. Hibari Lay her down onto the couch and brushed her hair out her eyes. Then he stood back up and walked to Reborn. "Take care of her. Don't let her be harmed or I will bite you to death"

"Don't worry Hibari. She'll be fine.. But if she continues to try to do this frequently.. She may never wake up.." Hibari was shocked but he wouldn't show it. He had grown to like this herbivore but he didn't want anything to happen to her. He had no idea why.

"Hn. I'm leaving" Hibari turned and walked out the front door. Tsuna came running down the stairs and put a pillow under Futa's head and a blanket over her.

"Reborn"

"Yes No Good-Tsuna?"

"...what was the thing he did before.. And why did Bel call her 'Princess' even though he's a boy.."

"Well the thing before was called the moon outburst.. It's a powerful attack that works best when the user has negative emotions, it works best when the user is angered though.. It's used with the moon flames.."

"Moon flames? there are other flames?"

"The only other flames is the moon, you know the rest. The moon flames are rarest of all the flames, rarer than the sky flame because if you can conduct the moon flame then you can conduct any other flame too. Futa is the first conductor of the flame since the first boss's moon guardian.. There was one other but they died trying to master the flame. Futa could die is he's not careful and if he does try to use it while fighting, if not mastered, he could kill himself and his opponent and anyone that is too close.. If he keeps trying to master it then it could kill him that way also. If he continuously tries to use it then he could never awaken. He could go into a coma if he uses it incorrectly. Now you see why its one of the most gruesome flames. It could kill the user easier than kill the opponent"

"but Reborn, does that mean Futa's in a coma right now?" Tsuna asked with clear worry in his voice.

"He's not in a coma right now and should wake up in about 2-3 hours.. As for the 'princess' thing.. I think you should ask him when he awakes"

"But wait does that mean that I have a moon guardian?!"

"If he agrees then yes.."

"Reborn! We can't involve him in the mafia too! It's not fair to do that!"

"Um, tenth... I think he should be in this family... He can protect us all very well and he and Hibari get along well.."

"Well that's true.."

"Cool a new edition to the mafia game!" 'He still thinks it's a game' Tsuna thought. 'Futa-Kun..'

* * *

"...mmmmmuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh..."

"Caiossu"

"Hey Futa!"

"Tenth! He's awake!"

"Futa-Kun?"

"Ushishishi! Hey princess!"

"Hm? Reborn? Yamamoto-Kun? Gokudera? Tsuna? Bel? Is that you guys?"

"Get up trash!"

"Hehe, Xanxus, or should I say scar face.." Xanxus groaned and threw a couch cushion at her. She laughed and caught it and threw it back.

"VOOOOIIIIIIII! Get up!" Futa opened her eyes to see all of her friends here, even Dino, but no Hibari, which was fine.

"What happened?"

"You passed out" Gokudera explained.

"Oh... Um..."

"Princess!"

"Um.. Futa-Kun... W-Why does...Uh.. He c-call you p-princess?"

"Because... I'm a girl.."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!?" Tsuna screamed, Yamamoto's eyes widened, Ryohei spat out his water, Gokudera's face turned red as his jaw dropped and eyes widened, Reborn was calm. Dr Shamal, who had refused to treat her, was now telling her she needed to be checked over.

"No pervert.."

"Hey Futa, remember me? I remember y—" Fran had been shut up because Futa ran over and tackle-hugged him and he fell back onto the ground. She nuzzles her face against his cheek and he blushed.

"I missed you soooo much Fran!" Everyone else in the room, apart from Reborn and Levi obviously, was blushing at the scene. Fran had the biggest blush by far. Then she got off him and laughed at his face. He smirked and she sat back down.

"Futa-ku—...chan... Why did you do that?"

"Fran's my best friend" Fran nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower, be back soon!"

"Ok Futa-chan!" Yamamoto shouted to her as she left.

"Fran can we tell them now?! Please! please! pleeeeaaasse!" Lussuria whined so much Fran had to agree.

"Fine"

"What is it you want to tell us Lussuria-San?"

"Well Tsuna. It seems that Fran here has a crush.."

"On who?!" All of Tsuna's group, Squallo and Bel asked at once. Bel would tease Fran about this for months.

"Well, he has a crush on.. Futa-chan!" Everyone in the room, (and I mean everyone) was shocked. Fran's face was completely red. They hadn't realised that they had talked so long that Futa was finished in her shower. She walked down the stairs in a black tank-top and denim short-shorts. She had wet hair and as she walked into the livingroom she heard Lussuria shout her name. She stepped in and everyone was shocked and staring at Fran and his tomato face. Futa assumed he was sick so she walked over to him and sat on the pillow in front of his and looked right at him.

"Fran? Are you sick?" She leaned in and put her forehead against his. He fidgeted nervously.

"I-I'm not s-sick.."

"But your hot"

"Wha?!" He fell back onto the ground and she fell on top of him. He was so nervous he just froze.

"Why did you move? And I said your heads hot, so you might have a fever"

"O-Oh.." She got up and helped him up then everyone was walking into the kitchen. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her. Reborn being reborn thought this wasn't embarrassing enough for Fran and decided he should make it more awkward.

"Fran, are you ok?" She said and realised he was still wearing the ridiculous frog hat.

"Yeh I.. uh.. just think i should.. um.. tell you something..." She turned her body to face him and Fran turned to face Futa and reborn smirked.

"W-W-Well.. I-I... E-Erm... I-I—" Suddenly Reborn saw a certain someone and decided to kick Fran in the head making him fall onto Futa then Hibari knocked on the front door. Tsuna answered the door and Futa stared at Fran's red face.

"Oops my foot slipped.." Reborn said with a smirk.

"Fran? What are you doing?"

"I-I.. I-I.."

"H-Hello Hibari-San w-what bring y-you here?" Tsuna asked.

"Hn, is the Herbivore awake?" Fran froze.

"Hai, oh but Hibari-San you don't know do you?"

"Hn? Know what?"

"...Futa-Kun...is a girl...she's Futa-Chan.."

"Hn. I know"

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE?!"

"Move herbivore" Hibari pushed past Tsuna and walked into the livingroom to find Fran red in the face and Futa staring up at him.

"Fran why are you on top of me?"

"I-I.. I-I... R-Reborn... H-He... U-Um.."

"Get off of her frog.." Hibari said as he felt a lot of jealousy. Fran immediately got off Futa and ran into the kitchen.

"Hi Hibari"

"Hn. Why was he on top if you?"

"I don't know he said something about reborn and I don't know he just stuttered.. I think he's sick."

"Hn"

"Why are you here?"

"Can you go to school tomorrow?"

"Mhm"

"Reception office at Lunch"

"Wha—...ok..." Hibari said with an amused smirk.


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious beatings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's Characters as you probably already know! **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or/and any OCCness.. **

**_LANGUAGE!:_**

_flashbacks_

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! =) please review ^.^**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: mysterious beatings**

Futa walked into school that day and went to the Reception office at lunch as asked. Turns out all he wanted was a pillow...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Futa knocked on the reception office door and heard the usual 'Hn, Come In' from Hibari. She walked in and sat on the couch. _

_"What was it you needed Hibari?"_

_"Stay there" He smirked then stood up and walked over. He sat on the couch next to her and put his head in her lap. _

_"W-What are you doing?!"_

_"Sleeping, don't disturb me or I'll bite you to death"_

_"Tsk! You wish.." He just ignored her and let his eyelids close. She sat there all lunchtime. He slept till the end of the day so Futa just waited until when the last bell went he finally got up and walked to his desk. _

_"Go home now and come back ow rooftops herbivore or I'll bite you to death"_

_"Hmph!" She sighed as she left._

_-FLASHBACK OVER-_

* * *

Futa was walking to school with Tsuna when he turned to her.

"Futa-Chan.. Why are you wearing sunglasses, a long sleeved jacket, gloves and a scarf in the summer?"

"Uh.. U-Um... because I'm cold!.."

"...Ok" The two finally made it to the gates of Namimori middle school. Hibari Kyoya was again at the gates. Futa tried to blend in with the others but failed.

"Herbivore, those clothes are against the school rules, I'll have to bite you to death" Hibari stated as he ran at Futa with his tonfa's. She was exhasted from the heat and the amount of effort she had used the night before and didn't manage to dodge in time.

He hit her so hard she broke through a tree. Hibari's eyes widened as he thought she would dodge that attack. To his surprise she didn't get up. He walked over and kneeled down. "Herbivore.. Get up" she just groaned in reply. He took of her sunglasses and was shocked to see her with a huge black eye. "What happened?!"

"C...Can't...Tell..." Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera ran over to help Futa when Hibari just moved away and was horrified when they took off her mittens, scarf and jacket. She was covered it deep cuts, bruises and burns.. And he had just hit her **THAT HARD** making her feel more pain. He had a weird feeling of guilt in his heard but he ignored it and he left.

Futa got up only to fall back down again. Yamamoto and Gokudera helped her to walk as they went to the school nurse and Tsuna was clearing the way.

* * *

Dr Shamal saw Tsuna enter and frowned.

"I don't treat men"

"It's not me Dr Shamal, it's Futa-Chan"

"Yaay! Maybe she needs a check-up! Ooh yay!"

"Perverted old man, you can't do anything like that! especially when she's in this state.." Dr Shamal looked over and saw how battered, bruised and burned she was and immediately got a bed for her. He cleaned all her burns and wounds and found 4 broken ribs. 2 from Hibari, the other 2 from something else.

"Good god what did you do for this to happen?"

"I can't control it yet, but I must keep trying, I must master the moon flames..." Tsuna's jaw dropped as did Gokudera's. Yamamoto had went to class to explain to the teacher what had happened. Dr Shamal's expression said it all. He was beyond shock.

"Futa-Chan! You can't master that! It could kill you if you try to!" Tsuna shouted.

"But I have to protect you and your guardians, as your moon guardian. The other flames are easier but the moon is hard but if I don't accomplish in controlling it I'm not fit to be your moon guardian Tsuna-Kun..."

"..Futa-Chan..." Tsuna's looked at her then nodded. She smiled. Gokudera got up and took Tsuna to the classroom. Futa fell asleep after thanking Dr Shamal.

Tsuna slid open the door and everyone looked at him and Gokudera.

"Sorry for being late sensei but we had to take Futa-Chan to the nurse"

"Is he alright?"

"No. Futa has a total of 15 deep cuts, 18 normal cuts, 4 broken ribs, a black eye, 24 bruises and 11 burns..." The whole class was silent in shock. One girl raised her hand.

"Was that Hibari-San that caused this?"

"No"

"How did this happen?"

"...I... Don't know..."

"Alright Sawada-San, Gokudera-San please be seated"

"Tenth, lets go" Gokudera sat in his seat.

"Yeh" Tsuna walked to his seat and sat down.

* * *

At lunch Hibari expected the 'Herbivore' to walk through that door but she didn't.. He wanted her as a pillow.. So he left to find the other 'herbivores' known as Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayotei Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Herbivores"

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"Tenth?!"

"Oh hey Hibari!"

"Hn, where's that other herbivore, Ka-Ryu?" All their faces darkened slightly and Tsuna spoke in a voice that sounded too sad to be his own.

"She.."

"Well?"

"She's at the Nurse. She had to get the wounds checked" Gokudera interrupted. Hibari walked off towards the Nurses room, hitting the crowding herbivores along the way._ 'when I find the person that did this to her I'll bite them to death'_ Hibari thought, He had all different schemes to _**bite this person to death**_ while walking to the nurse.

* * *

Hibari slid open the door to the nurses room. Dr Shamal looked up from a dirty magazine to Hibari then back to the magazine.

"I don't treat men"

"Perverted plant doctor, where's the herbivore?"

"who?"

"Futa"

"Through that door,past the curtain, near the wall at the end, on the bed"

"Hn" Hibari walked through and found Futa laying on the bed, asleep, with bandages round her stomach, legs and arms, plasters on her face and a blanket over her. Next to her was a small table with a cup of water and a box of painkillers next to it. There was ointment and a list of her injuries in the top drawer.

Hibari sat in the chair beside her bad and watched her. She was soundlessly sleeping. He watched her chest rise and fall over and over and occasionally her eyes would flutter when she was dreaming. Hibari yawned feeling sleepy after what seemed like a few minuites when in reality it had been hours. School had ended 5 hours ago and it was now 9:00pm. Hibari moved a few hairs out of her face and her eyelids opened.

"Hibari?" She spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"Hey, you finally awake?"

"Heh, yeh, sorry about that" she giggled.

"Who did this to you?"

"..."

"Tell me.."

"...I-I.."

"_**Tell me**_" Hibari was getting annoyed. Why couldn't he just tell him so he could go out and find that bastard!

"..I was trying to master the flames and it went wrong, the power overwhelmed me when I got too mad at some things and as a result made me fall through the air and fall into things like spiked fences, railings, rocks, trees, bins, dumpsters, cars, trucks, vans, down holes, into ponds and sometimes even through glass windows or doors"

"Oh.." He could tell she wasn't lying, somehow, he just knew.

"So why are you here?"

"I.. Came to see where you were..." Hibari partly lied. That and he came to see if she was alright.

"Oh... ok.."

"Hn"

"I should probably go home and you too.."

"Yeh" she got up and put in her jacket and shoes. Hibari stood up and walked with her to the gates.

"Bye"

"Reception office, lunch, tomorrow"

"Hai!" She smiled and left. Hibari walked home and went straight to bed.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the incident and everyone had calmed down. That is until they noticed Futa didn't come into school today. Tsuna was running around at break freaking out, Gokudera was worried for his new friend, although never shows it, Yamamoto was worried too and searched all over the school, Ryohei was screaming "where are you Futa-Chan to the EXTREME!?" While searching, Kyoko and Haru were searching the classes and Hibari was in the reception office, shaking all over, with a pained expression on his face. Kusukabe had walked in to give him papers and immediately fainted as he saw what was happening to the Demon of Namimori who had never been afraid of anything. Was scared. But of what?

"Futa, where are you.."

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!~_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL OR I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!_**

**_thanks for reading :) _**

**_next chapter will be up soon _**


End file.
